What's with you, Geniichirou?
by kRieZt
Summary: suatu hari, Sanada lebih banyak duduk di kelas dan hampir tidak aktif di lapangan. sisi lain dari seorang Kaisar, dan hanya bisa dilihat oleh sang Master Plan. Sanada/Yanagi. Warning: gak jelas! R&R please, makasih...


**What's with you, Geniichirou?**

By : kRieZt

Pairing : Sanada/Yanagi (again...?)

Summary : Suatu hari, Sanada hanya duduk di kelas seharian selama jam sekolah. Dan hampir tidak melakukan apa pun saat latihan tenis. Apa yang terjadi?

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Konomi-sensei

Warning : Yanagi's POV. Ngarang abiezt! Coz gak tau banyak soal kelas2nya, siapa yang sekelas dengan siapa. Semoga tidak ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama. Sekali lagi, buat yang gak suka dengan pairing ini, saya minta maaf yang sebesar2nya karena bagaimana pun saya TEUTEUP suka dengan pair…_*smack!*_

_

* * *

_

**_Rikkaidai Fuzoku 7.00 a.m_**

Langit terlihat gelap pagi ini. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan pembawa acara prakiraan cuaca pagi ini yang mengatakan bahwa langit tidak akan mendung dan udara tidak akan dingin. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, aku harus berangkat sekolah mengenakan jumper dan syal-ku. Aku tidak begitu suka mengenakan syal karena ini menyebalkan. Kalau bukan ibuku yang menyuruh, mungkin aku sudah meninggalkannya di rumah.

_Oh well…_

Kelas sudah mulai ramai pagi hari. Aku menyapa teman-temanku di kelas, dan mereka sibuk membicarakan ulangan matematika pagi ini. Aku meletakkan tasku di kursi, yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan Yagyuu. (anggep aja sekelas, padahal aslinya saya ndak tau…) Si Gentleman satu ini sedang membaca buku dan hampir tidak menyadari kalau aku sudah datang.

"Serius sekali."

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak tahu kau datang. Selamat pagi, Yanagi-kun."

"Masih belajar untuk ulangan hari ini?"

"Tidak. Karena kemungkinan ulangannya akan ditunda lain hari."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku dengar Nakamura-sensei hari ini tidak masuk. Jadi ada kemungkinan ulangannya dibatalkan. Ini menyebalkan karena aku hampir tidak tidur semalaman demi bisa menghapal segudang rumus, dan sekarang gurunya tidak masuk."

"Hooo…aku mengerti mengapa kau tidak begitu antusias pagi ini. Berarti jadwal pagi ini kosong."

"Tidak. Akan ada penggantinya."

"Siapa?"

"Guru matematika kelas satu kita, Koizumi-sensei, yang akan menggantikannya."

"Berarti ada kemungkinan ulangan tetap diadakan. Prediksimu bisa saja salah, Yagyuu."

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

"70% kemungkinan Koizumi-sensei akan membawa soal-soal ulangan dari Nakamura-sensei. Atau kemungkinan 30% dia akan membuatkan soal-soal sebagai pengganti ulangan hari ini."

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa memperkirakan sampai sejauh itu."

"Jadi, aku bisa pastikan bahwa kau tidak sia-sia belajar sepanjang malam, Yagyuu. Berbahagialah."

Yagyuu menaikkan kacamatanya, mungkin dia lega. Dia lalu menukar buku bacaannya tadi dengan catatan matematika. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Meski dia tidak terlihat gugup di luar, aku yakin dia pasti tegang juga menghadapi kemungkinan hari ini.

"Yagyuu, apa Geniichirou sudah ke sini tadi?"

"Oh ya, seperti biasa dia selalu ke sini sebelum pergi ke kelasnya. Tapi sampai detik ini aku belum melihatnya. Padahal sudah hampir pukul 7.30."

"Benarkah?"

Aku melihat jam di kelas, 5 menit lagi bel pelajaran pertama dimulai. Setiap pagi, Sanada pasti akan datang ke kelasku sekedar menyapaku atau duduk di kelasku sambil menunggu bel dibunyikan. Tetapi hari ini aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya lalu-lalang di koridor kelas. Apa dia juga sedang belajar di kelasnya?

"Apa sebaiknya aku ke kelasnya, Yagyuu?"

"Nanti saja pada waktu makan siang. Anggap saja dia sedang berada di kelas sekarang. OK?"

Ketika Yagyuu selesai berbicara, bel pelajaran pertama pun dibunyikan…

**_Rikkaidai Fuzoku. Lunch time_**

Sudah memasuki jam istirahat. Aku hampir kaku di tempat dudukku sendiri karena ternyata hari ini dua ulangan harian dilaksanakan sekaligus. Kemudian guru Sejarah memaksa semua murid di kelasku untuk duduk diam dan mencatat semua penjelasannya. Walhasil, selesai pelajaran, semua siswa di kelasku langsung berhamburan keluar dan menyisakan tidak lebih dari 5 orang di dalam kelas.

"Aku mau ke kantin. Kau ikut, Yanagi-kun?"

"Ya."

Aku memang ikut Yagyuu keluar kelas, tetapi aku tidak mengikutinya sampai ke kantin. Kami berpisah saat aku tiba di depan kelasnya Sanada. Dan aku berpapasan dengan Yukimura saat hendak masuk ke kelasnya.

"Yanagi, aku minta data terakhir anggota klub tenis kita. Terutama yang regular."

"OK, nanti kuberikan sebelum latihan. Selamat datang kembali ke lapangan, Seiichi."

"Hey, hentikan memberi ucapan seperti itu. Intinya aku bangga padamu dan Sanada yang selama ini sudah membawa Rikkai ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi lagi."

"Bicara soal Geniichirou, mana dia? Sejak tadi pagi aku tidak melihatnya."

"Ada tuh, temui saja. Aku duluan ya, Yanagi. Jangan lupa data tim kita."

Benar, Sanada ada di kelas. Dia sedang membaca buku dan sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku itu. Aku menghampirinya. Tanpa menyapanya lebih dulu, aku langsung duduk di hadapannya dan menurunkan buku yang sedang dibacanya itu.

"Kau tidak ke kelasku tadi pagi."

"Oh ya, maaf. Aku tadi pagi datang terlambat, Renji."

"Orang sedisiplin dirimu masih bisa terlambat? Kau yakin tidak ada yang salah dengan otakmu hari ini, Geniichirou?"

"Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya, Renji."

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke kantin. Aku lapar."

"Kau saja, aku masih harus belajar untuk ulangan setelah jam istirahat ini."

"Begitu?"

"Ya."

"…"

Sanada kembali fokus ke bukunya. Dari gerak geriknya, aku tidak menangkap ada yang disembunyikan darinya. Tetapi terus terang ini agak di luar dari kebiasaannya. Pada jam istirahat pun, biasanya dia tidak berada di kelas. Kadang pergi ke lapangan tenis untuk latihan seorang diri, kadang juga pergi ke perpustakaan sekedar untuk menenangkan diri kalau sudah stress di kelas. Atau kadang dia ke kelasku, mengajakku makan siang dengannya atau sekedar berbicara soal pelajaran. Dan hari ini, semua itu tidak terjadi.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sendiri kalau begitu. Kau yakin tidak ikut, Geniichirou?"

"…"

"Ja matta ne."

"Chotto matte, Renji."

"Ya?"

"Kalau sudah selesai dari kantin, bawakan sesuatu ke sini. Apa saja. Nanti aku ganti uangnya."

"Demi Tuhan, ikutlah denganku…"

"Tidak, aku titip saja. Ne?"

Aku hanya mengangkat alisku karena aku cukup terkejut dengan tingkahnya. Baiklah, aku tidak ingin membahas lebih lanjut. Segera saja aku keluar dari kelasnya karena tidak ingin kehilangan waktu untuk makan siang.

**_Rikkaidai Fuzoku. Tennis Court, after school_**

Lapangan tenis hari ini agak ramai dari biasanya. Kehadiran kembali Yukimura membawa semangat tersendiri bagi semua anggota klub tenis. Dia seorang kapten, dia punya posisi yang sangat berpengaruh di sini. Di awal pertemuannya hari ini, dia banyak memberikan nasehat dan semangat. Dia kembali dengan kekuatan penuh. Rikkai akan kembali menjadi nomer satu tahun ini.

Kali ini aku mendapat tugas lain dari kaptenku itu. Dia menyuruhku untuk mengawasi beberapa blok lapangan dan mengumpulkan data terbaru dari anggota regular. Pertandingan nasional semakin dekat, Yukimura ingin semua pemain regular bisa bermain maksimal.

"Selesai mengumpulkan data, aku ingin kau menganalisa dengan cepat karena aku butuh data terbaru dari mereka hari ini juga."

"Secepat itu, Seiichi?"

"Kita tidak punya waktu banyak. Pastikan mereka sudah memiliki kemajuan dari data yang kau catat sejak pertandingan regional. Haah, leganya punya seorang data tenis sepertimu, Yanagi."

"Kalau kau minta semua regular, berarti kau juga harus kudata, Seiichi."

"Tidak masalah. Tapi terus terang, prediksimu yang sangat akurat itu kadang menakutkanku."

"Berpikirlah untuk melebihi apa yang aku tulis di atas kertas, Seiichi. Ini hanya sebagai patokan untuk latihan di hari-hari berikutnya. Ganbatte!"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku yakin kau pasti terkejut dengan kemajuanku."

Seperti biasa, dia selalu percaya diri. Orang terkuat nomer satu di Rikkai itu tidak akan pernah kehilangan harga dirinya meski dia pernah dirawat di rumah sakit.

Aku memulai tugasku dengan mengunjungi blok lapangan yang diisi para regular. Sesuai dengan analisaku, mereka ini mengalami kemajuan hampir 90%. Sedikit latihan lebih keras lagi, mereka akan naik satu tingkat dan menjadi 100% lebih kuat. Ditambah lagi dengan kekuatan Yukimura. Aku tidak percaya bahwa dia ini kembali bermain tenis seolah-olah tidak pernah sakit sebelumnya. Rikkai 100% sempurna. Aku berani jamin.

Selesai mengamati blok latihan para doubles, sekarang aku tiba di blok latihan Sanada dan Kirihara. Yang mengejutkanku adalah Sanada tidak bermain di lapangan, melainkan Niou yang bertanding melawan Kirihara. Aku sangat berharap bisa mengambil data dari sang Kaisar Rikkai. Ada apa ini?

"Geniichirou."

Aku memanggilnya dari luar lapangan, dia duduk di bench dengan tangan yang tersilang di dadanya. Dia menoleh saat aku memanggilnya.

"Aku pikir kau yang akan melatih Akaya."

"Ya, tadi sebelum Niou."

"Oh ya?"

"Kau tidak percaya? Tanya saja Akaya, Renji."

"Tentu saja aku tidak percaya karena kau belum berkeringat sama sekali."

"Aku membiarkan Akaya berlatih dengan dua lawan sekaligus. Ini bagus untuk kemajuannya. Dia itu cepat sekali belajar."

Baik, kali ini aku berusaha tidak menaruh curiga sama sekali padanya. Sanada pun lalu menyuruh Niou berhenti karena kini gilirannya yang bertanding melawan Kirihara. Sebelum Niou pergi ke blok lapangan lain, aku mencegatnya sebentar untuk memastikan bahwa kata-kata Sanada tadi benar.

"Apa benar Geniichirou sudah melatih Akaya sebelum kau masuk, Niou?"

"Ya. Tapi untuk mengejutkanmu, kami bergantian setiap satu angka."

"Begitu?"

"Dan aku harap penilaianku salah, Yanagi. Aku lihat Sanada agak mengurangi kecepatannya berlari di lapangan."

Aku sudah menduga telah terjadi sesuatu padanya. Tetapi aku tidak ingin curiga berlebihan karena ini bisa mengacaukan segalanya. Aku membiarkan Sanada latihan sesuai dengan kemauannya. Jika ada kesempatan, aku akan bertanya padanya selesai latihan nanti.

**_Rikkaidai fuzoku. Changing Room, after practice_**

Aku lega sepanjang latihan tadi tidak turun hujan meski langit sudah cukup gelap. Namun tetap saja udara dingin masih menyelimuti. Pulang dari sini, aku harus kembali mengenakan jumper dan syal-ku.

"Yanagi, aku pinjam dulu buku datamu. Sekalian data yang kau ambil saat pertandingan regional."

"Ya, Seiichi, bawa saja dulu. Tapi aku ingin kau kembalikan padaku besok. Aku masih harus mempelajarinya lagi."

"Jangan khawatir. Ah, ingatkan aku kalau seandainya aku lupa."

"Oh ya, aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu, Seiichi."

Berhubung Sanada belum masuk ruang ganti, aku ingin mencari tahu tentang Sanada lewat Yukimura. Siapa tahu Yukimura juga menangkap ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada wakil kaptennya. Mereka sekelas, dan aku rasa tidak mungkin Sanada tidak mau cerita padanya juga.

"Apa Geniichirou cerita sesuatu padamu hari ini?"

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Begitu? Kalian sekelas, maksudku…"

"Dia kelihatan baik-baik saja untukku, Yanagi. Seharian ini dia tidak cerita apa-apa, malah aku yang banyak cerita padanya. Mengenai kesehatanku, keadaanku setelah operasi…"

"Jadi, dia benar-benar tidak bilang apa-apa padamu?"

"Ya. Ada apa, Yanagi?"

"Tidak, mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja. Sudah, lupakan saja. Kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Aku sudah ditelepon oleh orangtuaku. Mereka masih mengkhawatirkanku, kau tahu?"

"Ini hari ketiga kau kembali ke klub tenis, wajar saja jika mereka khawatir padamu."

"Aku duluan. Kunci ruang ganti dan gerbang arena lapangan akan kuberikan kepada Sanada. Salamku untuk yang lain. Matta ne!"

Sesaat setelah Yukimura keluar dari ruang ganti, Sanada masuk dan berpapasan dengan Yukimura yang kemudian memberikan kunci ruang ganti padanya. Aku melihat raut wajahnya begitu tegang. Bukan karena dia lelah, tetapi seperti menahan sesuatu.

_Menahan sakit?_

Satu per satu anggota klub mulai meninggalkan ruang ganti. Marui dengan semangat mengajak tim regular yang lain untuk makan malam bersama sebelum pulang. Dengan berat hati aku menolak ajakkannya. Kalau saja Sanada tidak seperti ini gelagatnya, mungkin aku sudah bisa pergi dengan Marui dan yang lainnya sekarang.

Ruang ganti sudah mulai sepi. Sekarang aku melihat Sanada sedang duduk di depan lokernya. Aku berpura-pura tidak mengamatinya. Aku menyibukkan diriku dengan berganti pakaian dan membereskan tasku.

"Renji."

_Akhirnya…_

"Ya, Geniichirou."

"Semuanya sudah pulang?"

"Aku rasa sudah. Tadi semuanya sudah pamitan padaku sebelum kau masuk."

"Yukimura?"

"Dia juga sudah pulang."

"Kau yakin sudah tidak ada orang di sini?"

"Hn."

"…"

"Ada apa, Geniichirou?"

"Kemarilah sebentar, Renji."

Aku menghela nafas, lalu duduk bersamanya di kursi depan loker. Aku mendengar dia berkali-kali menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kakiku sakit."

"Eh?"

"Lebih tepatnya, pergelangan kaki kananku sakit."

"Apa yang terjadi, Geniichirou? Kau jatuh atau…?"

"Aku ingin kau melihat bekas lukanya dulu."

"OK, coba buka sepatumu."

Aku berlutut di depannya sekarang. Sanada lalu membuka sepatu kanannya. Aku melihat ada perban yang menutupi pergelangan kakinya sampai ke telapaknya. Aku meletakkan kakinya yang cedera itu di pahaku. Perlahan membuka perbannya, dan mendapati ada warna merah keunguan di lekuk pergelangannya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menahan sakit ini, Geniichirou? Kapan kejadiannya dan bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

"Sebenarnya…baru tadi pagi."

"Coba luruskan sebentar."

"…Ouch!"

"Hm…apa yang terjadi sampai seperti ini kondisinya, Geniichirou? Kau tidak berlebihan saat berlatih di dojo khan?"

"…"

"Bicara saja, anggap hanya aku yang tahu kondisimu yang seperti ini."

"Memang hanya kau yang tahu."

"Seiichi sendiri tidak tahu?"

"Tidak."

"Yang lain?"

"Hanya kau."

Aku mengurutnya pelan-pelan. Sanada berkali-kali mendesis menahan sakit. Kakinya tegang digenggaman tanganku. Kalau sudah sampai ada bekas memar seperti ini, berarti sudah cukup parah.

"Apa yang terjadi, Geniichirou?"

"…"

"…"

"Aku terpeleset di kamar mandi tadi pagi."

"Hah?"

"Untuk mengejutkanmu, aku benar-benar terpeleset di kamar mandi. Sepertinya kakakku tidak sadar telah menumpahkan sesuatu, entah sabun atau shampoo-nya, sehingga membuat lantai kamar mandinya menjadi licin. Pagi itu aku agak terburu-buru, dan…"

"Kau terpeleset."

"Begitulah. Dan aku tidak menyangka akan menjadi parah seperti ini."

"Hm…"

"Aku malu sebenarnya menceritakan ini padamu."

"Haha…aku mengerti. Tadinya aku juga ingin bilang, kau ini sudah besar tapi masih bisa terpeleset di kamar mandi."

"Namanya juga kecelakaan, siapa yang tahu? Sudah jangan dibahas lagi!"

"Aku tidak bisa berbohong padamu, Geniichirou. Tapi aku ingin tertawa, sungguh…haha…" _*jadi geli sendiri* _^^;

"Diamlah! Tarundoru!"

"Whoa…kowai ne. Ayolah, jangan terlalu serius. Nanti akan menambah parah kakimu."

"Kau tahu cara mengurut yang benar khan, Renji?"

"Aku belum pernah mengurut kaki orang selain kakiku sendiri."

"Aku punya analgesic balm di lokerku. Tadinya aku ingin memakainya sendiri, tapi takut tambah parah. Kau mau memakaikannya untuk mengurut kakiku, Renji?"

Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tawa, aku beranjak mengambil analgesic balm yang dia maksud di lokernya. Aku juga menemukan satu gulung perban yang masih baru di sana. Kembali padanya, aku mulai mengoles salep itu di pergelangannya dan mengurutnya.

(jadi ngebayangin adegan mereka kayak gini. ^o^! Mau juga donk diurut, tapi sama Ono Kent…_*ditembak meriam*_)

"Seharusnya kau bilang pada Yukimura keadaanmu ini, Geniichirou. Coba angkat sedikit kakimu."

"Aku tidak ingin membuat dia khawatir. Termasuk yang lain."

"Tapi kau sukses membuatku curiga sepanjang hari."

"Oh ya?"

"Pagi tadi, kau tidak datang ke kelasku. Kemudian saat jam istirahat, kau menolak kuajak makan siang bersama. Dan saat latihan tadi, Niou bilang padaku kalau kau menurunkan kecepatanmu saat berlari di lapangan."

"…"

"Dengan kondisi kaki seperti ini, kau masih bisa melakukan pemanasan dengan berlari keliling lapangan 20 putaran. Aku tidak heran kalau sekarang keadaannnya tambah parah."

"Berapa lama aku akan sembuh, Renji?"

"Satu minggu, kurang lebih."

"Tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi?"

"Kalau mau cepat, seharusnya kau tadi izin kepada Yukimura untuk tidak latihan hari ini dan beristirahat di rumah. Dia pasti memaklumi kok. Dia juga tidak mau kau bermasalah."

"Sudah kubilang itu tidak mungkin! Ah, itte! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau manusia paling keras kepala yang pernah kutemui sepanjang hidupku, Geniichirou. Bisakah kau lebih rileks lagi? Atau kupatahkan kakimu."

"Kau malah lebih mengerikan lagi, Renji."

"Yosh! Sudah selesai. Coba kau berdiri pelan-pelan, dan gerakkan kakimu untuk melangkah."

Aku membantu Sanada berdiri. Dia mulai menggoyangkan pergelangan kakinya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada tanganku.

"Sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi. Tapi tetap saja masih sakit, Renji."

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa ini akan sembuh selama beberapa hari. Kau juga sih membiarkannya seperti ini. Kalau kau bilang lebih awal, mungkin aku sudah bisa membantumu menyembuhkannya."

"…"

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Cepat sana ganti baju."

"Oh ya, Renji. Aku ada permintaan."

"Apa?"

"Temani aku pulang."

"…"

"Setibanya di rumahku, maukah kau mengurut kakiku lagi sebelum aku tidur nanti malam? Aku ingin cepat sembuh."

"Kau ini, Geniichirou, bicara seperti itu seakan belum pernah sekalipun merepotkanku."

"Kau keberatan mengantarku pulang? Apa kau tidak khawatir padaku kalau aku jalan sendirian dengan kondisi kaki seperti ini? Kalau nanti aku jatuh lagi bagaimana? Kalau nanti aku salah mengurut kakiku bagaimana?"

"Haaah…baiklah. Kau ini rewel sekali sih!" (hayhaaaayyy….!) _*dibantai Sanada*_

Dia tertawa, dan kini giliranku yang gemas padanya…

Sambil menunggu Kaisar manja (?) satu ini berganti pakaian, aku mengirim pesan singkat kepada kakakku di rumah. Aku memberi kabar padanya kalau akan pulang terlambat karena mengantar temanku yang sakit.

Selesai dia berganti pakaian, kami keluar dari ruang ganti bersama-sama. Aku yang menggantikannya mengunci pintu ruang ganti. Sesaat kami melangkah dari sana, tiba-tiba tangan Sanada menggandeng tanganku. Ini mengejutkanku, sampai aku membuka kedua mataku.

"Geniichirou?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau…?"

"Tidak akan ada yang melihat kita berjalan seperti ini khan, Renji? Aku hanya khawatir kalau tiba-tiba aku kehilangan keseimbangan."

"Kalau kau benar-benar kehilangan keseimbangan, mudah saja untukku membawamu pulang."

"Bagaimana?"

"Menyeretmu, mungkin…" (gilee~!)

"Renji!"

"Haha…aku bercanda, Geniichirou."

Aku merasa beruntung bisa melihat sisi lain dari pribadi seorang Sanada Geniichirou. Di hadapan siapa saja, termasuk aku, dia bisa tampil seperti biasa galak dan tegas. Semua orang segan padanya, bahkan Yukimura pun mempunyai penilaian yang sama terhadap wakil kaptennya ini. Tetapi hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya seperti ini sekarang. Dan dia pun hanya ingin menunjukkan padaku. Segala keluhan terkecilnya, hanya aku yang tahu…

Kalian mau bilang aku benar-benar beruntung? Ya, bisa saja…

_Owari~_

_

* * *

_

Yanagi : hahaha…

Sanada : apa ketawa-ketawa?

Yanagi : ya kamu itu…_*cekikikan*_

Yukimura : _*ikutan cekikikan*_

All Rikkai members : Huahahahaha…! _*entah datang dari mana ikutan ketawa*_

Sanada : Grrrr…! Semuanya, lari 100x keliling lapangan! CEPAT!

Yukimura : Eits, loe gak bisa nyuruh2 gue…

Sanada : bodo amat! Hoy, kRieZt! Loe juga ikut lari!

kRieZt : ampun bang, saya lagi puasa…^^;

Sanada : kagak ada ampun! CEPAAAT!

Sekian ketidakjelasan ini, yang mau comment/review silakan lho…terima kasih _*bow*_


End file.
